my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrible Tragedies
--------------------------------------------------- "Eek!" Emiko yelled, scared. What happened, you may ask? Well, the usual for Emiko and Shoto Todoroki; their father training them in the most brutal way possible. However, Emiko's body was much more frail than Shoto's, causing her to get hurt more often and a lot more. "O-Owie!" Emiko was terrified. "Weak." Her father, Enji Todoroki, coldly said. "P-Please, father. C-Could we get a break, please?" Emiko asked, staring at him with eyes that could kill a man. "Fine. But only for 5 minutes. Useless." Enji mumbled the last part, and headed off. "Are you okay, Emi?" Shoto asked, concerned. "I'm fine, Shoto." Emiko responded, not wanting to worry her brother. "Come on, let's go inside." Shoto said, taking his sisters hand. She nodded. They went inside and noticed their mother was talking on the phone. They heard she said something about not being able to take care of them anymore. She then noticed them and quickly threw something at both of them. It hit them both on the same eye, leaving a burn mark. She then realized what she did. "I-I'm so sorry!! I-I didn't-!" "It's fine, mother. You didn't mean it. I understand." Emiko said, though it was clear she was hurt. Their mother tried to clean the burn marks, but it didn't help and they stayed. --------------------------------------------------- "Brother?" Emiko asked, scared. "Yes, Emi?" Shoto answered. "I-I'm scared, W-What if...what if they don't like me?" Emiko asked, looking down. Shoto petted her head. His hands made his way to her cheeks as he stared at her for a while. "Um, brother?" Emiko asked, her face becoming embarrassed. "Ah, sorry. Your scared face was...really cute..." Shoto responded. "Wait, that sounded weird. I-" "It's fine, Shoto." Emiko interrupted. "I don't mind. Really." Shoto emitted a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness...' He thought to himself. "Let's go now, brother." Emiko grabbed Shoto's hand. "We don't want to be late." Shoto emitted a "Mhm" noise, following his sister as they walked into the Junior High. They went to where their new classroom was. "Are you ready?" Shoto asked his sister. "Y-Yeah..." Emiko slapped her face with both hands. "I'm ready." Shoto opened the door for his sister, walking in before her as she hid behind his back. "Please meet Shoto and Emiko Todoroki." The teacher announced. "Please introduce yourselves and what you like to do, you two." "I am Shoto Todoroki. And I just enjoy being with my sister. No other hobbies." Shoto said with a clear face, as everyone stared at them. He signaled for Emiko to say something. "U-Um, I'm Emiko T-Todoroki. I-I guess, I l-like being with my b-brother." Emiko stuttered, as everyone stared at her. She felt her face being filled with embarrassed. Shoto noticed this and pat her head to calm her down. This seemed to have worked as she started feeling better. "Now, does anyone have questions to ask them?" The teacher asked the students. A girl raised her hand and the teacher picked on her. "Yes?" "Why do you have burn marks on your faces?" She asked. Emiko's eyes went dark, as she looked down, mumbling something. Shoto glared at the girl who asked that question, petting his sister's head. "Mr, can we please leave the room for a bit?" Shoto asked the teacher. "Yes, I understand. It's personal. You can go." The teacher answered. The siblings made their way out of the door. Then Shoto pinned Emiko to the wall. "Please...don't cry...Emi..." "Shoto...do you love me?" She asked. "Of course I do. More than anyone in the world." Shoto responded. "Prove it." Emiko stated. Shoto got closer to her, grabbing her face with his hands so she would like at him, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Though he didn't notice it, he let out a soft moan. Much to his chagrin, he parted way with her to get some air. "B-Brother? What...was that?" Emiko asked, her face flushed. "A kiss. You kiss someone that you love. I did it to show how much I love you." Shoto said. "To the moon and back?" Emiko asked. "To the moon and back." Shoto smiled, kissing Emiko on the forehead. "Let's go now, Emi." Emiko nodded, smiling, and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you, brother." "I love you too, Emi." Shoto replied, taking Emiko's hand. --------------------------------------------------- Emiko sat on bed, looking up at Shoto and smiling. "Look what I can do, dear brother!" She exclaimed, getting her hands together and forming an ice sculpture of a heart. "Isn't it beautiful?" Shoto touched her hands and the sculpture. "Of course it is. Anything you make is beautiful. But want to know something that's even more beautiful than this ice sculpture?" Emiko eyes shined. "Yes! Please tell me!" Shoto gave a rare smile and said, "Close your eyes." Emiko did as her brother instructed and waited calmly and patiently, but could admit she was more than a little excited to find out what was more beautiful than her creation. However, she was not expecting what was going to happen. Shoto breathed in and out, holding his sister's face. Softly and quietly, he kissed her. Emiko opened her eyes and widened them, but shrunk her eyes again. 'Brother...Is this your way of telling me you think I'm the most beautiful...?' Emiko heard a door open slightly, but it was barely audible so she ignored it. Shoto separated after a moment to catch his breath, and gave a rare chuckle. "You're so cute, Emi..." "Thank you, brother..." Emiko smiled. "How about we go to your favorite place?" Shoto asked, standing up from the bed. "Huh? Shouldn't we train until father gets home?" Emiko asked innocently. "I know you don't enjoy it. You always cry afterwards because you think he sees you as weak." Shoto replied sadly, bending down to her level and grabbing her hands. "You're stronger than you think you are. You're stronger than he thinks you are. You're not weak like her says. Don't even think about his words like that. I love you the way you are, so don't pretend to be someone you're not." Emiko paused and gave a close eyed smile. "Thank you so much, brother. I will gladly go with you." She got up and walked to the door. She almost tripped and fell, but Shoto caught her. "Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Emiko turned back, eyes shining, with a bright smile on her face. "Yaaay! Thank you, big brother!" She hugged him. "Glad to see you're back to normal. Let's go now. I know you're excited." Shoto said with one closed eye. "Okay!" Emiko laughed and walked out the door, signaling to her brother. "Let's go!" Shoto smiled and walked towards her, thinking to himself, "I'm glad she's happy. I'll do anything to see her continue on smiling. I'll make sure she's safe. I'll always protect her. I will...be her hero." ---------------------------------------------------